


Close

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for the turian ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Kaetus talks to Sloane after receiving news of Natanus





	Close

Sloane was working when Kaetus entered her private quarters, looking a little dazed.

"You alright?" she asked, her eyes following him as he sat heavily in the chair beside her.

"Just... have a lot on my mind." he answered, rubbing at his eyes, his mandibles quivering almost imperceptibly.

"Talk." she said, abandoning her work. Kaetus took a deep breathe, composing himself.

"They found the turian ark." he said, something wistful in his voice, "They found it. It's being brought to the Nexus now."

"I know that was important to you." Sloane said softly, willing to be soft for him if just for a moment, "Good for you."

"I wish it was all good news." Kaetus bowed his head, "Ma... the turian Pathfinder didn't make it." his voice was steady, but his mandibles quivered tellingly.

"Damn." Slone said, for lack of a better phrase, "I'm... sorry."

"We'll recover. We always do."

"Damn right." Sloane replied, "You bastards are tough. So who's the new Pathfinder?"

"Avitus has taken over for him." Kaetus replied, and the casual use of the name made Sloane frown, "They were... close. He called me just now."

"Why?" Sloane felt a spark of jealousy, "You two _close_ too?"

"Not like that." Kaetus patted her hand. He was the only one allowed to touch her, "He's my friend. We went to battle school together, and ran in the same squad for a bit."

"Okay." she acquiesced, relaxing a little, "Good then. Seems like your people are in good hands."

"We are. But Sloane, I have more news." Kaetus sounded almost cautious, as though she wasn't going to like the sound of this, "Avitus asked me to join his crew, to help track down the missing lifepods from Natanus."

"No." Sloane didn't have to think about it, "Absolutely not."

"I've already-"

"You can't leave Kadara. It needs you more than he does, Pathfinder or no!" Kaetus couldn't leave. He _couldn't_. She wouldn't allow it.

"Sloane." Kaetus sounded almost amused. She stood, pacing in front of her desk with clear agitation.

"He just shows up and thinks he has the right to try and steal you from me? I get it. Turians. Your people, they're important to you. But aren't I important too?"

"You take everything so personally." Kaetus shook his head, "I already refused his offer."

"I won't lock you up but I can't just let you leave m-what?" She stopped short, looking at him with open confusion. A rarity for her.

"He said the offer will always stand, but I told him I couldn't leave right now." Kaetus stood, coming to stand before her, "That I'll keep him and our people in my thoughts, but I have someone here who needs me."

"Well... good." Sloane recovered herself, "I knew, of course, that you'd make the right choice."

"Uh huh." Kaetus raised an eyebrow plate.

"I did! I had complete faith in you."

"Mm hm."

"Don't patronize me!" she snapped, grabbing his armor to bring him down to eye level.

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied airily, placing his own hands over hers.

"You are right now!" she shook him slightly, "Honestly, why do I even put up with you?"

"Well, if you'd like me to leave, I could always take Avitus up on his offer." Kaetus pretended to ponder, fully abusing his privilege as the only person on Kadara allowed to tease Sloane Kelly. She scowled, pushing him back until his back hit the wall.

"You'll do no such fucking thing." she practically hissed, "I'll die before I see you taken anywhere near the Nexus. You're staying right here where you belong."

"You planning on actually making me stay or just talking about it?" he met her eyes, taking in the ferocity, the possessiveness. Her answer was the forceful press of lips to his mouth, the strange human version of a kiss that Kaetus had to admit he'd grown attached to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these guys so please bear with me. I just loved these two.


End file.
